Amphibian Love
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: After failing once again at the Kalos Championships, Ash tries to form a new battle plan. However, an unusual Gallade grants him a Pokémon only to find out what, or who, the Pokémon really is. I don't own anything here. It starts getting darker after chapter six. (Greninja X Ash) not Yaoi, you'll see as you read. (Ending chapter is updated)
1. Chapter 1

**I plan to make this as my first lemon story, so don't be surprised if it sucks. Also, If I do get more than five complaints, or a visit form one of the Mods/admins, I will take it off. Also I updated it a little more after someone commented on it.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

"Second place again", as the Kanto kid, Ash Ketchum, fails once again at winning the Kalos Pokémon Championship. His friends Clement and Bonnie got him to try again about a year after he left Kalos before. Serena also joined the group five months ago seeing as Ash was going there again. Ash did bring some of his original Pokémon he had, but he didn't have Hawlucha or Noivern, so instead he brought Charizard and Bayleef.

He had an entire team of six, as he also had his old friend Greninja join, and compete again for the tournament. Unfortunately, like in the show, the kid fails and got a second placer.

Currently we see the group, being Ash, Clement, Serena, and Bonnie, with their Pokémon Pikachu and Dedenne, as Ash was trying to think over everything he did and just got stuck in a constant circle of confusion. He didn't give up, but he was getting slightly annoyed of how he would get great and almost win, and then collapse into dust and ultimately fail. He can save the world multiple times, stop legendries from blowing up the fucking planet, and create peace between people and groups, but he can't win a single damn competition.

Clement sees Ash straining his head and asks him, "Are you ok Ash?"

Ash cuts his thought and looks at Clement, saying, "Yeah, just still trying to get used to the loss."

"It's not that bad, you still got 2nd place."

Ash said, "I got 2nd place the last time I was here in Kalos."

Serena then said, "Well, you could try again for next year's competition?"

"I guess."

Ash thought over on having his team getting at full evolution point, meaning that Pikachu and Bayleef would need to evolve, and also having it where everyone is at their highest fighting point. Greninja's mega evolution wasn't enough, Pikachu's tactics weren't enough, and many of his other Pokémon's fighting skills weren't enough. Ash was almost about to lose his mind trying to figure out what to do.

The group set up shop and decided to camp for the night. It was only three hours before bed so the group decided to let all their Pokémon out for some fresh air. Ash released his Bayleef, Talonflame, Charizard, Greninja, and Goodra; Serena released her Delphox, Panjum, and her newly caught Pokémon, an Eevee; Clement released his Luxray, Chespir, and Bunnlby; and Bonnie just let Dedenne and Squishy out of her pouch.

Everyone let the Pokémon out and Ash just walked off for a bit. Serena asked Ash, "Where are you going?"

Ash told her, "I'm just going to try to plan out something."

Serena was worried mainly because Ash started going down the "I think I'm not going to win craps" path. That and the fact she started to develop her feelings to him more than he knew about. Ash didn't know it, since his character is denser than iridium.

Ash found an open area and sat down on a rock trying to think of something, Pikachu looked at him and asked, "Pika Pikapi?"

Ash smiled and said, "Well, Pikachu we'll just have to train more and find a new method."

"Why do that", a male voice appears. Ash looked around asking, "Clement?"

The voiced asked, "Why go through all that tough, difficult, straining, time consuming training, when I could solve it all."

Ash got up and questioned the voice, "Solve it all how?"

A figure appeared in a puff of smoke, which was reviled as a Gallade with all the green areas colored black and a similar get up to Dr. Facilier. He said, "I could end your problems with the competition, and the best part, it isn't a cheating method."

Ash was intrigued and asked, "What kind of method?"

"I can give you a Pokémon that is more powerful than your strongest Pokémon and I can guarantee you, you won't regret it."

Ash went from intrigue to suspicion and questioned the Gallade, "Why do I get the feeling there's a catch?"

The Gallade promptly said, "There's no catch, all my deals are like what you want, you want to win a championship, I can give it to you."

Ash still didn't trust him and told him, "I think I'll be getting back my friends…"

Then the Gallade hit the number in an almost scolding manner, "Don't you walk away from me boy. Don't you derivate, or derive.

A shack appeared as he sang, " _You're in my land now, not your land; and I got some powers from the other side_."

"" _He's got powers from the other side….""_

The Gallade led Ash and Pikachu in, "That's just a small voicing boy, just a slight trick here down in Kalos, don't worry about it."

The Gallade pushes Ash into a chair, " _Come here by my little table, calm your mind to ease, if you relax it will enable me to do, just about anything I please_.

" _I can see your future, I change it so much too. I look deep into your heart and soul_ ; you do have one don't you Ketchum? _And make your wildest dreams come true._

" _I got magic, I got mystics, I got shit I haven't even tried, and I got some powers from the other side_."

"" _He got some powers from the other side_.""

Spinning cards around his head, " _These cards, these cards, three shall tell, your past, present and future as well._ "

Laying the cards in front of Ash he still sings, " _These cards, these cards, just pick three, and we'll go into your life with me_."

Ash takes three and the Gallade poofs the others away. He takes the three Ash has and begins, " _Now you young boy travel across the land, with a wish to become extremely grand_. I'm a traveler myself, you know.

" _Your expectations are high, but your outcome is low, you need to win off one competition in order to show_."

The Gallade looks at Ash and says, "Failing constantly at those matches, ay?"

Ash nodded, "Eh, pretty much."

"Now you'll want to keep training, but training takes too long, you just want to win at least one competition and get it over with, and winning takes Pokémon."

He laughs a bit, _"It's the Pokémon, the Pokémon, the Pokémon you neeeeeed, and in your future is the Pokémon I see_."

The Gallade raises an arm saying, " _However though, you'll be ruined in your life seeing what's to come_ ," He does a flipbook action with the cards, " _You'll be abused, betrayed, banned, and belittled, and if you was married, you be divorced._

 _"But in this future, the future you want to see, is exactly what will happen to thee."_

Then the cards disappear and the Gallade reaches out his arm saying, "Shake my hand, c'mon boy, won't you shake, this poor Pokémon's hand?"

Ash rolls his eyes smiling doubting what the Gallade can do and shakes his hands, however the Gallade evilly said, "Yeeees."

The smile turned into confusion and slight fear as the Gallade hit then note, " _Are ya ready?"_

 _""Are ya ready?""_

 _"Are you readyyy?"_

The Gallade pulls out a small knife, " _Transformation central_!"

"" _Transformation central!""_

He slices a bit of Ash's skin, causing it to bleed, " _Transformation central!"_

"" _Transformation central!_ "

The Gallade takes a bit of blood, " _Trans-modification central!"_

He throws some blue dust around Ash, " _Can you feel it?_ "

Ash's hands and arms beginning turning blue, " _You're gonna get your Pokémon alright, I hope you're satisfied; but if you ain't, don't blame me._

" _You can blame my powers from the other siiiiii(""You got what you wanted"")iide."_

The Gallade laughed manically. "" _But you lost what had_!""

"HAHAHA", and he put a finger to his mouth, "Hush."

Then Pikachu was knocked out along with Ash and the building disappeared.

(TIME SKIP-AN HOUR)

* * *

Serena was getting more worried every second as Ash hasn't come back yet. She brought along Delphox and Greninja to find out where Ash went and for a few minutes they went calling out his name. Then Delphox found a yellow Pokémon sitting near a bush, which immediately meant it was Pikachu. Serena went running being followed by the other two Pokémon and she woke up Pikachu and asked, "Pikachu, where's Ash?"

Pikachu looked around and shrugged, "Pika Pikachu."

This wasn't good, Serena didn't know where Ash was and Pikachu wasn't with Ash, which made it more difficult to find him. Then they hear a voice in the distance. The search party looked at it and they found a blue Pokémon. As they looked over, it was another Greninja. It moved a bit, then it slowly looked up seeing Serena, Delphox, Greninja, and Pikachu. The Greninja asked, "Gre?"

It was a female one, but Pikachu looked at her and then thought of something. He asked (translated) her in Pokémon talk, "Ash is that you?"

The Greninja told him, "Of occurs Pikachu who wou-"

Ash was slightly surprised he heard Pikachu talk, then he heard himself with a woman's voice. He stood up, looked over himself and saw that he was in a Greninja body and shouts, "What the hell!?"

Then Greninja asks, "Wait, are you?"

Ash sweats rapidly, "I-I-I g-g-guess s-s-so."

One thing that Ash didn't know was that Greninja looked over his new body and found it damn attractive. In Serena's perspective, it was any other Greninja, but to him though, it was like a beautiful young woman. Greninja collected his thoughts and pretended that he didn't think that about his trainer.

Serena, however, had her heart bust seeing as Ash was no longer Ash. If he stayed a male, she would be somewhat ok, but Ash turned into a female so, that ends a lot. She then says, "Well Ash, you'll have to have your name changed to Ashley since now you're a girl", and she actually laughed a bit as "Ashley" face slapped herself.

They went back to camp and Clement looked up seeing the group. He asked, "Wow, where did you find the other Greninja?"

Serena said with slight sadness, "The other Greninja is Ash."

Clement spit out his drink and said, "WHAT!?"

Ashley nodded as Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder. Clement was amazed and asked, "How did you do it?"

Ashley was about to speak, until she remembered that she wasn't human and told Delphox, "Can you telepathically tell Clement some crazy Gallade with magic did this?"

Delphox looked confused and did so. Clement asked, "What did he look like?"

Ashley said, "He was black instead of green, dressed like a witch doctor, can actually talk like a person, and uses way more magic than just standard psychic type moves."

Clement was impressed as Delphox telepathically gave him that. He said, "Well then, that solves that, but why didn't you fight him off?"

"Because he said he had a Pokémon that I could use to help win the champion ships, and apparently it was me."

Celemnt actually held a laugh as Delphox also did so as she gave the message. In the end, everyone had to be explained Ashley's new situation, Greninja has a new crush, and Serena's heart was broken, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

The next day, Ashley got up and checked to see if she went to normal, however she didn't. She wouldn't have taken up the Gallade's offer if she knew that this would've happened, but that just means that in the future, she'll have to avoid that Gallade.

A lot of Ashley's Pokémon had to sleep outside, because during the transformation, she lost all their Pokéballs. This wasn't too much of a deal, only Greninja had a hard time sleeping seeing as his trainer was still female Greninja being damn beautiful. He decided to train by himself getting rid of those thoughts and mentally drooling on the topic.

Serena was still in melancholy seeing the Ash she knew was gone and still a Pokémon. She tried to cope with it and just get on with her life until she can find a way to reverse Ash's little transformation.

Ashley was just waking up as she saw Pikachu napping beside her. Despite what happened, it didn't change too much. As she then got up and stretched herself out, she wondered if she could actually make moves like a Greninja. She focused some energy into her hand and created a water shuriken. She made it disappear as well, and walked out of the tent. She looked around and saw the two other tents along with her Pokémon sleeping around the area.

Ashley saw everyone but Greninja and assumed he went off to train a bit, which he did, but for other reasons. A minute later Pikachu came out the tent cheerfully saying, "Morning!"

Ashley replied back, "Morning Pikachu."

Pikachu hopped on her shoulder and asked, "You gotten use to us talking?"

"With the fact that no one else can understand me, I think I gotten used to it."

As they talked, Serena came out to see the two Pokémon talking. She tried to look somewhat happy, but internally, she was still in her little depression. She went up and said, "Morning Pikachu, and Ashley."

The Pokémon said morning to her as well. Then later, Clement came out and said, "Morning everyone."

Everyone greeted him as well. He went up to Ashley and said, "Well, I assume you still a Greninja?"

Ashley nodded. Clement said, "Well, maybe there's a way to turn you back into your original self?"

He then got a stare from the Greninja remembering who turned her into one in the first place. Clement then realized that and said, "Oh right, well, maybe we could ask…"

Ashley started shaking her head saying, what they could hear as, "Greninja Grenin."

Clement only held his hands saying, "Ok, so we won't go back to ask this Gallade to turn you back into your original self, what other ways could there be?"

Ashley just shrugged as Pikachu said, "Pika Pikapi."

Then Bonnie came out as cheerful as Pikachu saying, "Morning everyone!"

Everyone said morning to her as she then walked up to Ashley and asked, "So you're still a Greninja Ash?"

Ashley nodded as Bonnie smiled and said, "Oh well, maybe you and Greninja can get together."\

This gave Ashley a slight shock with a sweat drop running down her head as Clement told bonnie, "I don't think that would work well."

"Why not? Ash is a girl Greninja and Greninja is a boy, put them together and they can make a family."

Now Ashley went into some shock and started to blush. Serena just became more heart broken, and Clement used his pack to grab his sister and start blabbering at things that everyone here already knows about.

As Greninja was coming back from his training distraction he heard he talking at the camp and heard what Bonnie said at the end and started blushing himself. He never thought of it that far and didn't mind the idea of it. He regained his thoughts and came back to camp with Ashley saying, "Greninja your back, we were just about to pack up anyways."

Greninja just nodded and helped along catching some sights of Ashley, then returning helping them pack up. Afterwards, they began their journey down the path as they had to get to Ulstertown. As they did so, Greninja and the rest of Ashley's Pokémon followed them behind; this gave Greninja a couple of distracting views, but tried vigorously to cut them off.

After walking a mile or so, they hear a rustle in the bush and a net came out from it ensnaring Pikachu with the usual bastards chanting that damn motto: "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all people from within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbaffet!"

Then a giant R appears, then the landscape come back to normal as the criminal group looks confused for a bit and Jesse asks, "Where's the twerp?"

The regular group looks around and Clement says, "What do you mean?"

Meowth said, "Maybe if you had better eyes you would see, the twerp is missing and you have second Gren-"

The cat thought, and walked up to the Ashley and asked, "Are you the twerp?"

She replied, "Yeah, and your obviously Team Rocket."

"And you're a goil too? What the heck happened?"

"A Gallade, that's what happened."

Meowth said, "Well, that would explain why your Greninja is looking at."

"What", and she looked behind her seeing Greninja looking at her, only to turn his head in a blush. Meowth laughed and told her, "He obviously likes you, hahaha, I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing he does is-"

Greninja now got slightly pissed at where Meowth was going and fired a dark energy beam at the crooks as they screamed into the sky, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN!", and the last thing was a twinkle in the sky and Pikachu escaping from the neck and hopping back onto Ashley's shoulder.

She looked at Greninja and asked, "Was Meowth right about what he said?"

Greninja shook his head lying in heavy embarrassment, as Serena saw what happened and knew that Greninja was having feelings for his own trainer. They continued walking the distance until it was about 3:00 in the afternoon. They set up the tents and let out their Pokémon as Greninja began to walk off as they finished. Ashley asked, "Greninja, where are you going?"

Greninja looked at her and said, "I, just, need to go train for a bit."

He then ran off leaving Ashley slightly confused but wondered if what Meowth said early was true. Greninja was trying to get his thoughts straightened up, he wasn't going to have his trainer as a mate, he isn't going to have a family with her, he wasn't-he gave up. He started throwing off shurikens and energy beams at random targets, trying to clear his mind, but that didn't work 100%. He wondered why he found her so alluring, so beautiful, and then he wondered if it had to do with the Gallade that Ashley was talking about. Maybe he knew something about this and made her look like that on purpose. He just gave up on it and went back to training.

Back at camp, Serena, Clement, Ashley, and Bonnie were training off their Pokémon. They did something similar to the Championships, only more/less Pokémon. So far Bonnie was out as Serena beat her, and Clement was out, being beat my Ashley, no surprise. Then minutes flew and Serena was beta by Ashley, who was down to Pikachu and a worn out Bayleef.

After the battles, some of the Pokémon went to train for themselves as the other were being trained by their friends. It took time, but they eventually got a little stronger at their fighting. At dinner, everyone was there except Greninja. Ashley told Delphox, "Tell everyone that I'll go find Greninja."

Delphox nodded and did so as Ashley ran off to find Greninja. After a few minutes of searching, she did find him, but she saw that he worn himself out a bit. She walked into the area and called to him, "Greninja, it's time to eat!"

Greninja heard the beautiful voice being Ashley and replied, "A-alright, I'm coming. I just lost track of time with the training."

Ashley looked at him and said, "I doubt you could lose track of time as the sky is turning orange."

Greninja just shrugged and said, "I just, did."

As they walked, he stayed behind Ashley looking at her as she walked, being how her body downward looked sexy. He lost his thoughts for a bit, and Ashley looked behind seeing Greninja looking at her strangely and he saw her and looked away blushing in embarrassment. Ashley asked, "So it is true that you like me, don't you?"

Greninja looked slowly at her and said, shamefully, "Yes."

Ashley put her hand on his shoulder saying, "look, I'm not uncomfortable with it, I just didn't know if it was or wasn't true. It's probably just how that Gallade changed me."

Greninja, still blushing, said, "Maybe."

They get back to camp and everyone looked to the right seeing the two Greninjas come out from the woods as Bonnie said, "See Clement? They're in love."

Greninja blushed to the point of his face being fully red as Clement scolded, "Bonnie!"

Ashley blushed, but not to the extent of Greninja. They sat down and continued to eat, and once night arrived, they all went into the tents as the Pokémon slept outside. Ashley saw Greninja walking a bit away and asked him, "If you wan toyu can sleep in the tent tonight?"

Greninja wanted to accept the offer but told her, "No thank you, I'll j-just sleep out tonight."

Ashley nodded, "Ok."

And she went back in as Greninja still had his stomach flutter. At Serena's tent, she saw what happened and was becoming slightly jealous and depressed at the same time. She loved Ash, but her chance was gone and she couldn't get it back. She went to bed wondering if it even was possible to do that, to get Ash back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

The next day, Serena woke up earlier than usual to see and try to find out where this Gallade may be. It was too far away so it wasn't worth the walk trying to get Ashley to move there. She just went back into her tent and sat down figuring out what to do.

She heard Ashley's tent open up with her and Pikachu coming out. Serena came out and said, "Morning Ashley."

Ashley greeted, "Grenin."

Serena didn't like the language barrier, which luckily fixed when Braixen evolved into a Delphox, but when she wasn't there, it was hard to understand what a Pokémon was saying. She turned away back to the tent and began taking it down as Ashley did so with hers, then Clement came out saying, "Morning everyone, already packing up?"

Serena nodded and said mourning, "Yes, I guess."

As they packed up the tents, Bonnie came out saying, "Morning!"

Everyone greeted her. Then Bonnie asked Ashley, "So Ashley, where's your boyfriend?"

Ashley blushed and had a sweat drop appear as Clement screamed, "Bonnie! Stop asking that question!"

Bonnie looked at Clement sternly and said, "Clement, I saw the two yesterday and they looked like they were in love. And maybe if we bump into the Gallade magician again, maybe we could have Luxray turned into a human girl for you to marry."

Clement was mentally wetting himself at the idea as he grabbed Bonnie screaming at her on that idea. Bonnie got used to his ranting and just sat it out. Ashley still stood there thinking to herself, ' _Is it even possible to do that_?'

Meanwhile, Greninja was sleeping in the forest still trying to get his thoughts off of that idea. However, after what Ashley offered last night, he's been wondering if it was possible to actually go with it. He was attracted to her and she didn't mind the idea of him looking at her oddly, well not all the time but still.

Greninja woke up and he walked back to the camp and saw they were all talking as the tents where all taken down and packed up. Clement said, "Oh good, you're here Greninja."

Ashley continued in Pokémon talk, "I would've come and got you, but since you're here then we can go."

Greninja walked toward them and greeted them. Afterwards, they all grabbed their bags and began heading down the path. During the walk, Greninja considered Ashley's offer and asked her, "Um, A-Ashley?"

Ashley turned and asked, "Yes, Greninja?"

"I was considering the offer you gave me last night, and I'll accept it for tonight."

Ashley laughed a bit and said, "You finally got some nerves."

Greninja laughed very lowly, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Serena was watching this and she was getting a tad bit jealous. Ash wouldn't acknowledge shit about her feelings and from what she's seeing, he, or in this case, she was acknowledging Greninja's feelings. To be honest, Serena was wondering if she should just beat Greninja over the head and take Ashley for herself, but that wouldn't work anyway. She just sighed as Clement asked, "Is something wrong Serena?"

She looked up to Clement and said, "No, nothing's wrong."

They kept walking until they bumped into a trainer who was walking the opposite way of them. He was a brown haired fellow with a blue shirt, black pants, and band on his wrist. He said, "Interesting Pokémon you got there, mind if I fight?"

Clement said, "Sure, and you are?"

"Gary's the name, don't wear it out."

Ashley's eyes went wide seeing Gary there. She didn't know he would be here in Kalos of all places. Then when Pikachu went on her shoulder, Gary looked at the two Pokémon and said, "Hey a Pikachu, I have a friend who has one-"

He looked at the Greninja and said, "Wait a min… That Pikachu is the same one, but does that mean?!"

Ashley nodded and Gary exclaimed, "Ash, you turned into a Pokémon!? How's that even possible?"

Clemnt said, "According to what Ashley says it was some Gallade with magic that turned her from Ash to, well a Greninja, a female one."

And Bonnie added, "Who's in love with her own Greninja."

Gary, Greninja, and Ashley all had sweat drops appear as Clement stood there and said, "Please excuse my sister's antics."

Gary then said, "Well, I guess I'll just have one battle, I'll take Ashy 'girl' on against my Umbreon, what'da ya say?"

Ashley nodded, and then Gary got to one side as Ashley was one the opposite side. Then Clement stood as referee yelling out, "FIGHT!"

Gary yelled, "Umbreon use…"

But Ashley shot a Dark energy beam at the Umbreon hitting it way hard knocking it out instantaneously. Everyone was surprised as Ashley said in Pokémon talk, "Whoa, he was right."

Gary returned his Umbreon and said, "Using your own ideas at your own movement is not a bad tactic. Whoever this Gallade is gave you something pretty damn good."

And Greninja thought to himself, _'and gave me something damn beautiful._ '

Gary waved goodbye as the group passed on. Ashley was amazed at that seeing how she took out Gary's Umbreon with one hit, but she was still wondering why he was in Kalos anyway, oh well. By the time they got to Ulstertown, Ashley realized, "I can't fight against the gym here, I'm a Pokémon."

Pikachu looked at her and said, "It took you that long to realize?"

"Uh….", she was embarrassed as she just walked here and forgot about the transformation. Clement said, "Um, Ashley, you can't compete in the gym, you're a Pokémon."

Ashley nodded and pointed to Pikachu, which to Clement indicated that Pikachu already told her about it. Since they were in the town, they got four Pokéballs for Goodra, Talonflame, Bayleef, and Charizard, but left out Pikachu and Greninja seeing as Bonnie suggested that Greninja should be left out because of the romance between him and Ashley. Clement wasn't about to scream at her in the store so he just got the four balls, put everyone away and stayed for the night in the hotel.

They got two rooms, but another one of Bonnie's suggestions was to have the two Greninjas sleep outside together. Ashley didn't mind and Greninja definitely didn't mind, you'd think? So as Serena, Clement, and Bonnie slept in one hotel room as Ashley and Greninja slept in a tent outside the hotel. It was close to the forest, but it was also very peaceful and relaxing.

At the tent, Greninja was still out thinking if it was a good idea or not. Ashley, inside the tent, wondered the same thing. Greninja built up his courage and began to go in as Ashley was about to go out and the two hit each other's heads. Greninja apologized, "I'm so sorry, I was just…"

Ashley calmed him down, "It's ok; I was coming out to tell you anyway."

Greninja tried again and came into the tent. Him and Ashley were alone in there and Greninja asked, "So, now what?"

Ashley said, "Well, the best thing now would be sleep."

She got under the blanket as Greninja also did a similar thing too. However, as he got in, he faced Ashley's back and wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer, and then he just fell asleep. Ashley was feeling a little unusual and thought, ' _This feels, odd, but, in a good way_.'

She then fell to sleep as well. Unknowingly, Serena didn't fall asleep and decided to go see what was happening with the two Pokémon. She quietly escaped the room and ran down the hall to the entrance. It wasn't locked, but there wasn't anyone guarding it or watching it either. She went outside around the building and went into the forest area where the tent was.

She found it and decided to take a peak. She saw Greninja holding Ashley the way Serena wished that Ash would've held her and damn was she jealous now. She went back to the room like nothing happened and fell asleep, very pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, this chapter does contain a lemon and another bastardized Disney song, lol.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR:

In the morning the next day, we see our two love frogs sleeping in the tent as Greninja begins to wake up. He sees that is holding Ashley in his arms and carefully slides them out so he can exit the tent. He couldn't believe he actually slept with her, but wondered if he should go further. He didn't want to push it too far and destroy his chances.

Then inside the tent, Ashley woke up seeing that Greninja left the tent. She went out of it and saw him by a tree as he was saying, "Morning."

Ashley waved, "Morning Greninja, wake up early, I see?"

"In a way."

She walked a bit closer to him which made him slightly blush. She asked him, "You're thinking about how it went and what would happen next?"

He nodded slowly as she laid her back on the tree saying, "Well, for some reason, I find you attractive as you do with me and I'm pretty sure it's because of, well, I'm a girl now."

Greninja started to collect his thoughts and told Ashley, "W-well, I was wondering to myself if I could actually, um…"

He hesitated seeing as it could make it worse. Ashley pressed him, "actually what?"

"A-a-actually, uh, *mate with you*", whispering the last words out. Ashley barely heard it and said, "What with me?"

Greninja looked at her and sighed, "I was wondering if I could actually go further, and, mate with, you."

Ashley was slightly in a state of shock and kept silent for a bit. Greninja looked and thought his worst fears were convinced. Ashley got out of her daze and walked up to him, still in some astonishment. She stuttered, "Well, I, umm, this is, a little, odd, uh…"

Greninja was waiting for her to ditch him, only instead of what he was thinking Ashley said, "I'm not going to, actually, go against it; I mean, it makes sense, and it is how it is. But, I'm not going to go do that right at this moment."

Greninja was relived in his mind with the thought of not screwing it all up. The two pack up the tent and go to the hotel where they see Clement and Bonnie outside the building, but Serena wasn't there. Ashley tried to ask Clement where Serena is and all Clement said was, "If you're asking where she is, she's in a very bad mood today."

They wait about ten minutes and out came Serena looking like a little snob in a way. Ashley and Greninja greet her a good morning, only Serena looks at them and snarls, "Let's go already."

The whole group was confused by her new, out of place attitude and continues onward to wherever their heading. As they exit the town, Ashley asked Delphox, "What's with Serena?"

Delphox looked over to them and said, "Do you really want to know what's wrong with her?"

Ashley nodded, so Delphox explained, "Well, she basically saw you two in the tent last night and she became very jealous and ticked off. That basically explains it."

Greninja now questioned, "She went into the tent and saw us?"

"No, she just peaked in then left."

Greninja now was annoyed with Serena as she started to treat the two like Muk only because they were together. It only got worse as the usual assholes showed up chanting that damn motto:

` "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To untie all people from within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbaffet!"

Clement shook his head saying, "Team Rocket again?"

James explained, "Two Greninjas and a Pikachu are defiantly valuable by our standards."

Meowth then then said, "And besides, if we put them together, we can have more Greninjas."

Greninja was extremely pissed off at that comment and fired a water gun that hit Meowth so hard, it should've wiped every fur hair he had. Meowth stood there paralyzed from the attack mumbling, "Point taken." And he then fell.

Jesse said, "We'll have to take them by force! Gourgeist, go!"

James yelled, "Inkay!"

The two Pokémon came out and the two Greninja's shot both of them. Then the two criminals looked over the fainted Poekmon and said, "Maybe two Greninjas isn't a good idea."

Ashley told them, "Greninja?", which meant, "You think?"

Then her and Greninja fired two dark energy beams that hit together causing one fucking big explosion that blasted off Team Rocket so fast and so far that they could only say, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLAAAAA…", Before they twinkled in the light. Serena actually didn't mind if the Team Rocket goons actually took away Greninja, she wanted him gone anyway.

As they continued on the route, it was getting closer to evening. They set up the tents, ate their dinner, and as soon as everyone went to bed, Ashley told Greninja, "Follow me."

He didn't get where she was going with it. They walked for about a few minutes through the forest passing the trees and walking through the grass. Greninja asked Ashley, "Where are we going?"

They finally stopped at a small area and Ashley stood in the middle of it. Greninja didn't get where this was going and asked, "So what exactly are we doing here?"

Ashley turned to him and walked up to him saying, "This", and went straight and kissed Greninja right then and there.

* * *

He was in shock from it, but went with it and soon they began to use their own tongue scarfs as a way to wrestle it out on being dominant. Greninja got on top of Ashley with her back on the ground as they still held the kiss. He then slid one arm downward and started to rub Ashley's "area" which gave a fine moan from her.

He kept rubbing as she moaned, then he felt the secretions come out onto his hand as she just had a climax. He lined himself up to her and asked, "Should we go with this?"

Ashley told him, "Greninja, I trust you, give it to me."

And with the hard-on he had, he slowly pushed it inward and it gave a soft moan form Ashley as she felt his dick go into her. He moved it slowly back and forth trying not to go too fast. It sent pleasure between the two of them, until Greninja felt the hymen of Ashley. He asked, "Are you completely sure?"

Ashley looks at him begging, "Yes, yes, just do it!"

He then pushed hard tearing the hymen and giving Ashley a great deal of pain. She held a scream and had a tear escape. Greninja was worried and asked, "You ok?"

Ashley looked up and said, "Yeah, just lost my virginity, that's all."

Greninja took in a breath and started pushing again this time giving both of them great amounts of pleasure as their moans grew louder and louder. They were nearly at their climax and Greninja moaned, "Here…It…Comes!"

Ashley only felt it go as she went, "AH!"

They both came and Greninja just fired his seed into her. They both panted for a bit, until Ashley said, "You up for one more?"

Greninja was confused and asked, "Huh?"

Ashley slipped out from under Greninja. He was on his back while she placed herself on his dick saying, "You got your turn at dominance, I now have mine."

Greninja laughed as she started to slide up and down on his penis causing pleasure to both of them. She increased the pace and her moans were hearable up to a quarter of a mile away. Greninja said, "Here it goes AGAA!"

And then he fires the second load into her as she then leaks out and collapses beside Greninja.

* * *

She lay beside him and says, "Well, that wasn't too bad."

Greninja just laughs, "To be honest, I think it was a good thing you met this Gallade."

"Me too."

And the two of them wrapped each other's hand around each other and fell asleep. Little did they know that Ms. Jealously was watching them fuck each other and she was now jealousy as all hell, sad as all hell, and angry as, all hell. Serena couldn't stand it and began crying seeing as she lost the love of her life.

She ran for a bit and stopped asking herself, "Now what can I do?"

A female voice appears, "What can you do?"

Serena looks around asking, "D-D-Delphox?"

A Gardevoir appears out of the shadows with her green areas all black wearing a black gown instead of white one. As interesting as it was, she was the same character as the Gallade. She says to Serena, "It looks like you just lost your romance. Now, a fine girl like you shouldn't be crying, because I have a few ways to fix your little dilemma."

Serena was curious, "How?"

"Well, the only way you will be able to get your romance back is to turn you into a male yourself."

Serena went into some happiness, "You can do that?"

The Gardevoir began, "My poor, dear child, that's what I do, it's what I live for, to help unfortunate people, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to get help from."

She hit the note (again), " _I admit that in the past I may have been pretty nasty, they weren't joking when they called me a bitch. But you'll see now 'a days, I've fixed all those ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch, true, yes._

" _And I luckily know a little magic; it's an ability I always have possessed. And dear sweet, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_ *and retarded*."

The Gardevoir pulled up a table showing two people, " _Poor, miserable souls, in need, and pain. This man wants to be sexy, this girl wants to be more bust, and I help them, yes I must_."

She went around the table moving Serena to a Chair, " _Poor, miserable souls, so sad, yet true. They coming running to my place, crying, 'Gardevoir, more magic please', and I help them? Yes, I do._

" _Now, this may have happened once or twice, someone rejected my little price, and they never returned for anything else. Yes I know it sounds somewhat bad_ ", The Gardevori flies up to a light, " _But you can't be all that mad, with those poor, miserable souls, hahaha_."

She asked Serena, "So? Do we have a deal?"

Serena thought and said, "If I turn into a guy, then I won't be able to look for a man, since that would be, well, gay."

The Gardevoir nods, "That is true, but you can have a relationship with your old friend. Life is filled up with tough choices, hmhmhm. Oh, one thing, we haven't discussed is what the payment will be."

Serena said, "But I don't have…"

"What I want in return isn't expensive, all I want is", the Gardevori puts her face only mere inches away from Serena's spooking her a little saying in a low voice, "Your humanity."

Serena was slightly confused and said, "But, if I become a Pokémon…"

The Gadevoir said, "You'll still have those male looks, your fine stature, and don't under estimate your damn merchandise, HA."

" _The female Pokémon don't care for a male who talks, they think those are too weak. Yes, it's much preferred for the males to not to blabber a word, only for the strength and dick size the girls will seek_."

The Gardevoir raised her voice for the tone, " _Come on, the girls aren't that impressed with a conversation, they'll just skip it over and move on. But, they will not be very slow, when you have the show, since the largest dick will always win._

" _NOW COME ON, You poor miserable soul! Go ahead, make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all my life, it won't cost that much, just that humane voice_!"

She swung around the table opening a book, " _You poor, miserable soul! I_ _t's sad, yet true. If you want to have your wish, my sweet, you'll have to pay my toll, take breath, then a gulp, then go ahead and sign this scroll_ ", laying a scroll in front of Serena, "*Arceus damnit, now I have her now*, _as I'm on the roll!_

" _You Poor, UN, FORTUNATE SOOOOOOUL_!"

Serena signed her name to the paper as the Gardevoir took it. Dust began to spin around the Gardevoir as she said a spell, " _Ut omnis anima non est a paciscor,_ _Et erit sicut sigillum est transmutatio!_ Now the fun part."

The dust went around Serena as she began to change little by little. Her arms began grown yellow and red fur, and her ears grew up and started having fur come out as well. The clothes she was wearing tore off as the fur stretched the clothes. Her mouth became a maw and she started to hear voices coming from around, one of them was Ashley, oh how she wanted him.

Then she felt something odd as she looked down and had a dick of her own. She started gaining "interesting thoughts" and smiled on it. The Gardevoir looked toward her and said, "And one more thing, if you're not satisfied, don't blame me", and in the Facilier voice, " _You can blame my magic from the other SIIIIIIIIIIDE! HAHAHA!_ "

And then, poof, everything was gone and Serena was outside in the open. And she, I mean he, started to plan a way how to get Ashley all to herself.

* * *

 **So a couple of things I would like to mention: I used Latin for the spell that the Gardevoir used, I took the little mermaid song and changed it, and Rate and Review for the chapter and lemon. (P.S. It's my first lemon so I know it will be crappy.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter does contain rape, so any women, feminists, feminazis, or men who don't like rape, please don't read the area that is separated by two of these long lines.**

* * *

feminists,

CHAPTER FIVE:

As morning broke out, we see our little couple still asleep on the forest floor after last night's, event. Greninja then opened his tired eyes seeing Ashley there right in his arms still. He love her, he mated her, now if became a father, well, he be that too.

A few minutes passed and Ashley woke up as well, she never thought that she would have sex with anybody before, let alone her own Pokémon, but she didn't feel bad since it felt, normal. She tried to move and saw she was still in Greninja's grasp and whispered, "If you're awake, could you move your arms?"

Greninja did hear it and moved his arms, and Ashley stood up. Greninja did the same and said, "Well, I guess, that, was an, interesting, surprise."

Ashley giggled and said, "Well, you were interested in the idea, I just didn't want to have it done in the open."

Greninja laughed a bit himself and both Pokémon walked back to the camp. At the camp, they see Clement and Bonnie looking around for something. Ashley asked, "What's everyone looking for?"

Clement heard only a, "Grenin Gre?"

He looked up and said, "Well, that solves the first half. Where were you two?"

Ashley made a hitchhiker's thumb pointing to the forest as Bonnie said, "Aw, I told you they're in love, maybe they'll have a family one day."

Ashley nodded and Bonnie then asked, "Wait, you're going to have a baby?"

Ashley nodded once more as Bonnie jumped in glee, "We have to find that Gallade so you and Luxray can be a couple as well, Clement!"

Clement didn't like that thought of that and yelled, "Damnit Bonnie, we are not going back just for that!"

The Pokémon just laughed as the siblings argued over getting Clement a wife. However, Ashley saw Delphox walking around worryingly, so she walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Delphox?"

Delphox looked to Ashley and said, "Serena wasn't there when I woke up and I can't locate her anywhere using telepathy."

"Maybe she just needs to calm down herself on the jealously she has. We'll just pack up and she'll see that we left and she'll be coming for us."

Delphox still wasn't settled well and said, "I hope she didn't get killed."

Ashley then got serious saying, "She didn't get killed, don't even think that, she just wandered off for a bit and got lost. She'll retrace where she went come back and find the campsite here."

Delphox took a deep breath and said, "Alright, we'll go with your idea, but if she isn't with us by tomorrow, we need to go back and find her, ok?"

"Ok."

They packed up the tents and began to go down the path again where after about an hour found another town. They stopped mainly for food and checkup. Now, Ashley never has been inside a Pokémon center and has a checkup as a Pokémon. As they walked in, the Nurse Joy at the desk said, "Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you?"

Clement said, "We just need a checkup on the Pokémon, nothing big."

The nurse nodded, "Alright then, if your Pokémon will follow me please."

So Delphox, Pikachu, Ashley, Greninja, and Dedenne, along with Clements other Pokémon and Ashley's Pokémon as well, followed Nurse Joy into the doctor's room while Clement and Bonnie waited outside, and got into another argument, again.

The nurse along with a Chansey and a Kirlia, as the nurse's assistants, led all the Pokémon into the room as the Chansey took the Pokémon in the Pokéballs to another room. The nurse said, "We'll begin with this Greninja here", as she pointed to Greninja. She went over simple checks, statistics, and said, "Well, you're fine and healthy, next will be the other Greninja", moving to Ashley.

Nurse joy went over her and added a couple of other statistics and said, "You're fine and healthy as well."

Then Ashley asked Kirlia, "Uh, am I in any way, uh, pregnant?"

The Kirlia was a little confused and telepathically asked Nurse Joy on Ashley's question. The nurse said, "Well, there is no indication you're pregnant. Did you ask because?"

Both Greninjas blushed as they nodded. Nurse joy only said, "Don't worry, it happens. Anyways, you're perfectly healthy to have any kind of, well, "activity". Next will be you", as she looked towards Delphox.

She went over her and saw that she was worried. She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Delphox shook her head as Kirlia telepathically told her, ' _Your training went missing?_ '

Delphox looked at Kirlia and told her, ' _Please don't tell, I don't want to cause any trouble._ '

' _If you say so._ '

So Kirlia just Told Nurse Joy that it was a little of anxiety and nothing to worry about. The nurse said, "Alright then, next will be you", as she went to check Pikachu.

She checked him and ran statistics and said, "Pikachu here is fine, next will be Dedenne here", as she went to Dedenne. She ran statistics on Dedenne and said, "You're healthy as well. Kirlia, will you please escort them back to the lobby?"

Kirlia nodded and led everyone back to Clement and Bonnie who were still arguing. Ashley looked at the bickering siblings and groaned, "For thirty minutes? That's a new record."

Delphox and Greninja asked, "What was the longest?"

Pikachu and Ashley said, "24 minutes."

As they got out of the center, Clement and bonnie stopped arguing and saw Ashley cross her arms and shook her head saying, "Greninja Grenin jaja?", which meant, "Can't you two stop, right now?"

The siblings could tell what she was saying, even though they didn't understand it. They continued on their way and tried to keep the peace between Clement and Bonnie. After walking a good distance, they stopped at a small grassy plain that exited the forest. Clement said, "We'll set up here and continue later seeing that the plains here are, well, longer than you think. If we continue, we'll be sleeping in the grass."

Everyone agreed and set up the area. Clement asked, "Would you two like a tent, or are you good?"

The Greninjas make a hand gesture meaning that they were fine without a tent. They set up on making dinner as Delphox sat in Serena's tent worried even more seeing as she hasn't come back yet. Ashley went up to her and asked, "Still worried?"

Delphox nodded and said, "She isn't back, I hope we didn't leave her behind."

Ashley slightly regretted the idea of moving where they were now and leaving Serena back, despite her arrogant attitude of Ashley and Greninja's relationship. Ashley comforted Delphox saying, "If she doesn't come back by tomorrow, I'll have Talonflame and Noivern search for her, ok?"

Delphox was feeling a bit better said, "Ok."

They ate there dinner and soon it was early night, and Clement, Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne and Delphox went to their tents as Ashley and Greninja went to, wherever, in the forest. As soon as they got to a decent spot Ashley said, "Not today, maybe tomorrow."

Greninja said, "Alright, if you say so."

They both laid on the grassy forest floor as they both fell asleep. Little did they know that someone was lurking a bit waiting for them to be fully asleep. This being waited until they both were in deep slumber and then it walked up to one of them. It carefully removed Ashley from Greninja's arms and used psychic to move her away from the area. After about half a mile of moving her, the being tied her hands up against a tree and held her legs to the ground.

Then he started to wake her up by simply prodding her head and as she groaned a bit. She opened her eyes as she saw an entirely different view and saw trees. She tried to get up, but she looked up seeing herself tied and her legs held to the ground. Alright, not he legs, it was her feet that were placed about three feet apart. Ashley thought this was one of Greninja's attempts as she said, "Greninja, I said not for tonight, now untie me."

As she shook the ropes trying to break free, a male voice appeared, not being Greninja's, saying, "Now, now, that excuse isn't here."

Ashley asked, "Are you that damn Gallade?"

"Nope, try again", now he was saying it in singsong rhythm. Ashley was pissed and said, "Who the hell are you *mpfhh*", and as she started to raise her voice, it was closed using psychic. Then she saw a faint figure appear saying, "We can't have that useless Pokémon come ruining all this, now could we?"

Ashley mentally said, ' _who are you!_ '

The figure said, "An old friend is who I am."

' _What old friend_?'

"*sigh*, forgot me so fast, isn't it obvious?"

The figure stepped out revealing himself as a Delphox. He stopped his psychic so Ashley could talk as he said, "You should remember me, we last met only a couple of days ago."

Ashley tried to think and say, "Are you that Gallade in a disguise?"

"No, in fact, I think I may have bumped into his sister to become this."

Ashley's eye shot up and said, "Serena?"

The Delphox evilly smiled, "Now, you remember."

"W-w-what are you doing?"

Serena smiled saying, "Well, before we do anything, my name is name Serren, and I'm claiming you."

Ashley was now having a panic attack, "W-w-w-wait, y-your'r-re gon-na r-rape m-me?"

Serren only said, "Rape is such a strong word, I would say, have you as my mate instead of his."

Ashley tried to break off the ropes, but it was futile, and Serren pushed further into the situation.

* * *

He purposely had the feet tied a distance away from each other so he wouldn't have to use psychic to spread her legs. He then bent down on his knees and started to lick her "area" giving her moans of the pleasure as his tongue ran over it. After constant licking, she finally gave way and she leaked all over. He drank it all and said with content, "Not bad, now time for you to do something."

He up to her with his dick in front of her face as he said, "Better start, or I'll do it."

She had no choice and began to have his dick go into her mouth a she began to suck on it. Serren's moans began getting louder as he hit his climax and fired into her mouth. She held it in there until he pulled it out and spit out the sperm he fired in.

Serren made a very evil, smug smile saying, "And now, for the best part."

Ashley was really nervous and tried to break free until Serren used Psychic and held her still. He lined himself up and began to push inward. He did so, but then…

* * *

A Dark energy beam hit Serren as he went flying into a tree and landed in his back in pain. Then he saw a figure come up to him and grab him by the neck choking him. Serren saw the figure as Greninja who threatened, "If I ever, and I mean ever, see you lay anything on her again, I'll make sure to rip off your genitals and shove RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Serren almost shit himself and started scurrying away as Greninja let go of him and went to Ashley and said, "Are you okay Ashley?"

Ashley looked at him and said, "Thank Arceus you showed up, he didn't do anything, well, that involved me getting…"

Greninja calmed her as she started to tear a bit, "Don't worry the asshole is gone. Besides who the hell was that anyway?"

Ashley said, "It was Serena."

Greninja screamed, "SERENA?!"

"She must've found the Gallade and got herself turned into a Delphox."

Greninja used water shuriken and cut the ropes while holding up Ashley, "Come now, let's go to the camp. After this, I think it's better if we just stay with our REAL friends instead of out here."

Ashley nodded and they went back to camp.

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter of this story to contain a rape lemon. Also, it is a lot more gory at the end for, *hem hem*, certain reasons, and any other lemons that may occur in the story will be consensual.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX:

In the morning, Clement woke up and got out of the tent, only seeing two other tents put up. He wanders around a bit and finds that the tent Pikachu was sleeping in now had Greninja and Ashley in there too. He wondered why they came back if they wanted to be alone.

After about ten minutes, Delphox came out of her tent and telepathically asks Clement, ' _We'd better find Serena, she isn't back yet_.'

Clement turns and says, "We'll wait for them to wake up and then we'll look for her."

And speak of the devil, Greninja first woke up and tried to get out, but saw that he was holding Ashley kind of tightly. He carefully removed his arms only for a surprise voice saying, "Nice try Greninja."

Ashley knew he would try and fail since he was holding her too tight. He removed his arms and said, "Sorry, I guess after last night…"

Ashley hushed him, "I know, I don't blame you, it's just another thing to watch out for."

"Oh don't worry, if 'he' is smart, he'll avoid both of us, because I wasn't kidding when I said what I said."

"That might me taking it too far."

"He was a female originally, so it's basically getting them removed."

Ashley slightly cringed guessing what the pain involved in that act would feel like. But they both got up and saw Clement outside with Delphox. Delphox said told Ashley, "We'll have to find Serena…"

Ashley went stern and said, "Like hell I will."

Delphox was shocked and said, "What, but you said!"

"After last night's events, I won't be helping anyone find her, or should I say him."

Delphox now was confused and Clement asked, "What's going on?"

Delphox told Clement everything and he asked, "What happened last night?"

Greninja said getting pissed off, "Ashley was getting raped by Serena…"

And Ashley finished, "Who's now a male and had her name changed to Serren."

Delphox told Clement that and he was shocked seeing how Serena was a fine girl until Ash became Ashley. Bonnie came out of the tent and asked, "What's going on?"

Clement sighed and said, "Serena kind of went through something that Ashley went through and tried to, um, steal her in a way."

You can't tell a six year old that Ashley was being raped, so next best thing was to explain it in innocent language. Bonnie asked, "So, Serena is now a bad guy, err girl?"

Clement said, "Actually she is a guy now, so yes."

Bonnie then thought and said, "Why don't her and Delphox make a family then?"

Delphox didn't like the idea of being with Serena mainly because of what she just did, and Clement started yelling, again, "Have you seen, or at least heard, of what happened so far?!"

Bonnie calmly said, "Sort of."

They packed up the tents and walked forward now that Serena was gone out, all that remained of the group was Clement, Bonnie, and Ashley, but the only people in the group were Clement and Bonnie.

Ashley didn't like now how they had their friend into a stalker and for all they knew was watching them right now, which in fact is what Serren was doing.

The tall grass fields contained multiple Pokémon species and pests as well. It took nearly the whole day just to walk past the field and once they reached the other side of the field, it already was evening. Clement said, "It's like every time we pass over an obstacle, we encounter other problems."

The Greninjas nodded and everyone started to set up the tents in the area as Clement looked at the map saying, "If we travel another few miles, we should be able to get to the next town and get to Luminose city, but I wonder what your mother would say about this though."

Ashley never thought about that and Clement was right. Her mother didn't mind her getting married, but she'll have to explain that it was a magic Gallade that turned her into a girl Pokémon and that she was getting it on with her own Greninja. Oh well, it could get worse, well, it actually has.

As the day ended, Greninja suggested, "I think for tonight we should sleep here since, well…"

Ashley nodded, "Probably the best."

So it was planned that everyone would sleep in the tents, and Delphox would keep her eyes around the area in case of "you-know-who" decided to show up. She kept eyes on the tents and looked around. She decided to look at her flame and she saw a figure knock her out. She was shocked, turned around, and then, BAM, she was hit in the head and knocked out completely.

The assailant walked towards the tent and used psychic, not only to move Ashley, but to teleport away. The assailant, if you can definitely tell, was Serren who didn't fear Greninja and thought it was a lousy threat.

He put Ashley on the ground, as she still slept away, and he said to himself, "If I can't fuck you awake, let's see how well you like being fucked in your sleep."

* * *

He placed himself over Ashley and pushed his dick into her pussy and pulled it back and forth creating mass amounts of pleasure between the two. She was unaware of what was going on and thought it was Greninja banging her as Ashley moaned, "Greninja, harder…"

Serren went with it, "I will."

And he did so as he increased his pace going to and fro. The friction caused both of them to reach climaxes and both created two orgasms which led to Serren pumping Ashley full and Ashley leaking out. She opened her eyes seeing not Greninja, but…

"SERREN?!"

Serren cast another evil grin, "Oh yes."

And he kept humping her as she yelled, "Enoug…"

But Serren silenced her using psychic and said, "C'mon, last time Greninja interrupted us, I think it's time we get some alone time."

Ashley wanted to use some kind of attack, but she couldn't as he held her down with psychic. Serren increased his pace again as he said, "Admit….It…"

He let go of his psychic so Ashley can say something and, like hell she did. She told Serren something she never thought she would ever say to him until now, "Fuck you, you oversized ass wipe!"

Serren was in shock with that and said with some anger, "You ditched my feelings no matter how much I tried to show them to you, and you went for your own Pokémon. We were meant to be together Ash, not with that damn Froakie, me Ash, ME, AND ONLY ME!"

And he fired the second amount into her. He yelled, "Admit it! Or I'll keep this up until you do."

Ashley mentally said, ' _I'm sorry Greninja_.' And she told Serren in a low voice, "Never."

"If you say so."

He kept ramming her and she felt pain start to go through her as he fired a third load. She was going to get pregnant and have a kid with him instead of Greninja. She never wanted this to happen; she almost prayed that something good will happen to save her. And then, just like in the cartoon, it did. As Serren banged Ashley he heard a voice yell, "You didn't heed my warning!"

Serren pulled his dick out leaking and saw Greninja furious as all hell.

* * *

Greninja came in front of them and yelled directly at Serren, "Got anything to say before I rip your dick off?"

Serren only said, "Yeah, I claimed her, I came in her three times and we'll be having kid, not you."

Greninja almost detonated in rage, "THREE TIMES?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He jumped right into Serren causing blood to come straight out of his nose and maw. Greninja then shot an energy ball into Serren's face and then shot a look that said he won't give him another chance. Greninja then reached down by Serren's crotch and grabs his genitals. He pulled hard on them and ( **this part was the hardest thing for me to write** ) ripped them off causing Serren to scream worse than an air raid siren, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood was pouring out of that area as Greninja held Serren's dick in the air and said, "And now to shove right down YOUR FUCKING THROAT!"

And Greninja does that and shoves it down Serren's throat, who begins to gag a little. He gets off the genital-less Delphox and lets him run. Serren tried to run a bit, but he then throw up his lunch and his genitals and kept on running. Greninja's anger was relived and he went to Ashley and said, "Oh my Arceus, please tell me you're alright?"

Ashley sat up and kissed him, saying, "I'm alright now."

They hugged each other form the pain of the event and Ashley said, "I hope I just don't get pregnant, oh wait…"

She held up a wrapper and said with a smile, "I won't."

Greninja looked it over and said, "Wha…How?"

"Something told me that Serren was going to try again so I used it, that and the fact that Serena had one as well with her at the time, I just found it in her tent when we were packing up."

Greninja laughed as he saw his little "wife" pull a well-planned move. They no longer had to deal with Serren again because he, well, um, err, you know. They slept there, and waited for day break.

* * *

Sorry, for any guys who felt pain come from there. Rate and Review, and try not to have a mob at my door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

After Greninja's justice session and the two Greninjas sleeping where they are, the morning broke out and Clement woke up at the camp wondering where the two went. Pikachu, Delphox and Dedenne woke up as well trying to figure out where they went as well, until Delphox found their mental signatures.

They walked about half a mile away from the camp after finally finding Ashley and Greninja. Clement saw blood in one area and faint areas of semen. He assumed the two went fucking and also bumped into Serren. They stayed there until finally Ashley woke up making a big yawn and opening her eyes seeing Greninja holding her still.

Last night for her was a nightmare she never thought she would have, and to be honest, having Serren have his balls ripped off was actually a good idea. She then turned and saw her friends looking over seeing them. She carefully slid out of Greninja's grasp and walked toward them. Delphox asked her, "I assume he got on you again?"

Ashley looked and calmly said, "Oooh, you mean that mess? Well, first off Serren came again and actually raped me, hem, three times, then Greninja came in and ripped off his testicles which explain the blood."

The Pokémon where startled and shocked at that and Pikachu said, "Wait, Greninja actually…"

Ashley said, "Well, he got very pissed and did give him a warning about do it."

Clement then asked, "So, what happened?"

Delphox told him and Clement already cringed and put his hands down there saying, "I think we get the point. Don't mess with Greninja."

Ashley nodded with Bonnie asking, "Why not mess with Greninja?"

She just woke up and found a trail leading to them so she followed it. Clement said, "Well, um, how can I put this is terms, um…"

Delphox telepathically told Bonnie, 'Serren came back, attacked Ashley and Greninja literally ripped off Serren's privates."

Bonnie stood silent and then said, "Um, I think I get what Clement means by not messing with Greninja."

Speaking of which, he just woke up seeing everyone talking about something, probably last night's incident. Good news, Serren wouldn't come 100 feet near Ashley knowing of what Greninja could do to him.

As he stood up and walked over, Ashley said, "Here's the hero of yesterday coming toward us now."

Greninja slightly blushed and said, "Something was wrong, I just literally felt it."

As they walked back to the camp Ashley asked Greninja, "I hope Serena's little pill would work for a Pokémon."

Greninja calmed her, "Look, worst case you do actually get pregnant with "his" child. Once we get to the next town, we can see if you are pregnant or not."

Ashley was less anxious and told him, "Thanks", and she kissed Greninja. Bonnie saw it and told Clement, "I need to find that Gallade."

Clement was still in a daze from everything else and didn't need to have a relationship with his Luxray. They walked a few miles to the town of Callus, resembling a mini version of Kalos. They first went to the Pokémon center to have Ashley checked out. The nurses took Ashley into a doctor's room and looked over.

The Nurse Joy said, "There is no signs of pregnancy, why would you need to know?"

Ashley explained a nicer version of what happened to the Chansey and it told the nurse joy, since she had psychic translation. The nurse said, "I understand, well there is no pregnancy, so you're fine."

She brought Ashley back out to everyone and told them the news which made Greninja thankful that Ashley's idea worked. As they exited, Clement asked Ashley, "So, how could you not get pregnant despite the fact of well…"

Ashley told Delphox who told Clement about Serena's pill. Clement was amazed and said, "I guess Serena was good for only one purpose."

Ashley slightly laughed and nodded. They stayed in the city and tried to find something to do. Battling was an option, but Clement had to do the battles and he had way too many Pokémon to juggle. However, Delphox decided to be with Bonnie which knocked off one Pokémon for Clement, who sighed in relief.

They basically battled all day, well until about 6:00 PM, then they walked for about a few miles toward Luminose, which once they set up camp was only ten miles away. Greninja said, "Even though Serren won't be coming back, even if he got a new dick, I think it would be safer to still sleep inside the tent."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I'll take that precaution as well."

And they did.

Still in the plains, however, is a nerve shot Delphox, AKA Serren, who did a get a new set of genitals for free by the Ursala-style Gardevoir. He was his sanity and wondered a bit to a cliff area. He asked himself, "Why do I want her so bad?"

He wanted Ashley so bad mainly because he had feelings for her when they were humans and opposite genders. However, it started to become way more complicated once she became a female and he became a male. It became more of a lust than a love, or both. He then sat by the cliff and asked to the stars, "Why?"

Then began: " _Oh Arceus, I'm just a simple Pokémon_."

" _Of my wishes, I don't want much from you."_

" _Oh Arceus, you know I'm much better than every other disgusting Pokémon_."

" _Then tell me Arceus, why I see her standing there_?"

" _Why her beauty still burns through my soul_."

" _I see, and hear her; the shimmer of the light of her eyes_."

" _Is creating an inferno that is getting out of control_."

Then, his stick fell to the ground setting a small fire by accident, " _Like a fire, bright fire; that rages through my skin. This scorching, desire, has become my greatest sin_!"

 _"But, it's not my weakness, it's not my blame; it is Ashley, the Greninja, who originally set this flame. It's not any of my fault, if was in your plan, you made Giritana much stronger than any Pokémon can_."

Then in a praying stance as the fire grows, " _Help me, Arceus; help defeat this wanting desire, she is the one who is making me lose all control_!"

Then a mirage of Ashley appears from the fire as Serren now in fury, " _Destroy Ashley, let her get sent to the distortion world! Or let her be mine and mine alone."_

Then he gets a faint telepathic reading coming from Ashley, he says in a low voice, "Sleep well, because I will get this done, one way or another."

" _Bright fire, that damned fire, now Ashley, it's your turn. Choose me or your dyer; be mine you or you shall BURN_!"

He fired a huge flamethrower incinerating the area, burning down all the grass. He continued, " _Arceus have mercy on her, have mercy on me; But she shall be mine, or she… shall… BURN_!"

His knees fell to the grass as the area ignited.

He got up and started walking down the path towards them, as he tried now to get Ashley to go to him, or he'll actually have her killed.

* * *

 **Now some of you are wondering why I am taking Disney villain songs and use them in this story. First off, why the fuck not? And secondly, it helps move the story along. Also, this song used here was based off of "Hellfire". Rate and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Ashley was in a prairie, looking for something. She couldn't find what she was looking for, whatever she was looking for. She was in constant confusion until she found what she was looking for, Greninja. He stood there motionless, looking off to the sunset.

He turned his head and looked towards her, then just fell. He remained motionless as Ashley went over to see, he was dead. Ashley had tears already forming as she pleaded, "No, no, no, come on, don't die!"

She was too late; then she saw a figure come around and knock her off her feet. She got up and quickly ran off trying to dodge and escape the area. The figure went too fast to be recognized as she was running fast as well. Her head was spinning, blood was pumping, and she didn't what she was even doing.

Then she tripped over a rock and went head first into another rock. She moved her head in pain as the figure was Serren looking down saying, "Well, now; let's see how good I can fuck your body."

She tried to move and then…

* * *

She jumped up, while waking up Greninja, realizing she just had a nightmare. Greninja saw her jump and asked worryingly, "What's wrong?"

Ashley said, "It was just a nightmare, about…"

Greninja hugged her trying to calm her down. He soothed, "He isn't coming back, don't worry. I think the next time I'll just kill him."

"As odd as it may sound, that's not a bad idea."

They fell back to sleep for a couple more hours, and this time they both woke up peacefully. Greninja got out first as a way to make sure there was no one, then he let Ashley out. After the last two times, he wanted to check to make sure there wasn't anyone waiting outside other than Clement, Bonnie, and Delphox along with Pikachu and Dedenne.

Once they were out, Clement woke up later greeting, "Morning everyone."

The Greninjas greeted him back as Delphox came out, worried again. Ashley asked, "Don't tell me that what's his name is back."

Delphox said, "I think… I think… he might be… obsessive now."

Ashley raised an eye, "What do you mean?"

"He wants you, or, he'll, k-k-k-i-i-il-ll y-y-ou."

Ashley went wide eyed and asked, "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. He's just not anywhere."

Greninja said, "Well, if he wants you dead, I'll have to kill him myself."

Pikachu jumped in saying, "Both of you like killing each other."

Greninja told Pikachu, "Pikachu, as a friend, I'm not going to yell out what is going on, but I'll say this; if your mate was getting raped, wouldn't you just about kill him?"

Pikachu thought and said, "I, guess I would."

"Then there's the reasoning of what I said."

Everyone packed up the tents and began walking to Luminose city. It wasn't that long, but it took about three hours to get there. Once they got there, they first went to the Pokécenter for a general checkup. Everyone was fine, well Delphox was worrying but that didn't count, and they went to Prof. Sycamore's lab to drop off some of the Pokémon seeing as they can't be carried. Bonnie had Dedenne and Delphox, Clement got Bunnelby, Chespir, Luxray, and he would be getting Pikachu, Bayleef, and Charizard, and Goodra, and Talonflame were going to be given to Sycamore or let free. Ashley and Greninja would go their own separate way.

They walked into the lab and they didn't see Sycamore, they saw his son Alain who said, "Well, hello, you guys are back I see? And, where is Ash and Serena?"

Clement said, "Well, the female Greninja is Ash, or now is Ashley, and Serena is a Delphox who tried to, uh…"

Delphox continued, _'Who raped Ashley_."

Alain stood there surprised and said, "I didn't know Serena would turn bad."

Clement said, "Neither did us; only Greninja did, some justice to Serena."

He didn't want to say what actually happened since it was a touchy subject. Then Sycamore entered and said, "Ah Clement your back, and…"

He looked over the Pokémon confused by how Ash and Serena weren't there and asked them, "Where's Ash and…"

Clement said, "Ash is the female Greninja called Ashley, Serena is now a Delphox name Serren who did painful things to Ashley."

Sycamore looked stunned and said, "Wait, you mean that Ash turned into a Greninja, and of the opposite gender?"

He looked at her and Ashley nodded. Sycamore said, "Amazing!"

Greninja got pissed thinking how it was amazing and the professor saw the scowl and said, "I mean about the transformation, not everything else."

He waved his hands trying to not have Greninja do something, and it luckily calmed the Pokémon down. Sycamore said, "Do you talk like a person still?"

Ashley shook her head. Sycamore said, "Let me go get Gardevoir on this."

In five minutes him and Gardevoir, Mrs. Sycamore's Pokémon, came into the room as Sycamore asked, "So, who turned you into a Pokémon?"

Ashley said, "Some kind of Gallade with black instead of green, wearing some kind of Voodoo getup, and claimed to have powers on the other side."

Gardevoir was in amazement as the professor was too and asked, "Powers…"

Then a voice appears, "On the other siiiiiiiiiiide!"

Then everyone looks to the door as a Gallade appears, being the same one that Ashley met. He walked up and said, "Galivus is the name; don't tell it to your friends."

Cards popped up in everyone's hands as Greninja started to increase his voice, "Were you the one who turned Serena into that fucking rapist?"

Galivus looked at Greninja and said, "Well, I was in a Gardevoir disguise, but yes…"

The Greninja jumped at him, only for Galivus to disappear and reappear on the other side of the wall saying, "Besides, if I didn't appear, you wouldn't get the love of your life. And besides, the Serena girl lost her humanity as she paid for it to become a Pokémon. Why should you be angry at that?"

Greninja lost his temper and yelled, "Ashley was fucking raped by Serren, you magic bitch!"

"I understand, but still, I could change everything back to the way it was."

Greninja thought about it and started to lose the anger and replaced it with some regret. He didn't want to lose Ashley, but the rape incident was immense. He said, "No, I rather have her, then lose her and have my old trainer back."

Ashley said, "And I would rather be with him, than be my old self."

Galivus said, "Then I pronounce you two, man and wife, kiss each other and I'chaim to LIFE!"

And he disappeared as Bonnie said, "Now Greninja and ash are married, WAIT!"

Galvius returned, "Is there something you would like?"

Bonnie smiled in glee, "Could you turn Luxray into a girl for Clement?"

Clement shook his head and hands saying, "No, no, no, no, that's alright, I'm good."

Galivus stood there and thought, "Hmm, depends, what will I get in return?"

Bonnie thought and said, "Well, you can keep Luxray's Pokémon-ness."

Clement said, "That's not even a word, Bonnie."

Galivus then bellowed, "Deal!"

Luxray came out of his Pokéball and looked up seeing the Gallade. Galivus raised his right arm and threw some dust over Luxray as the lion started to change bit by bit as the dust encircled him. Galivus said, "Good luck with the wives."

And he was gone. Then the dust cleared revealing a naked girl on the floor. She then woke up and looked around as she asked, "What happened?"

She stood up and Clement was already having seat pouring form his head. Luxray turned into a beautiful woman with black hair, fine, slim build, and B-cup breasts. Bonnie said, "Now you have a wife too, Clement."

Both Luxray and Clement blushed and had sweat drops come from their heads as Galivus returned saying, "Someone's nose is going to bleed if she doesn't get any clothes on", and poofs on some clothes. He was gone again as Luxray asked, "So now what?"

Bonnie said happily, "You two kiss!"

Clement was about to say something as Luxray did just that. Clement never went for woman that fast and already one was at him. Ashley and Greninja laughed while everyone else held a chuckle. Luxray pulled apart the kiss and Clement stood there like a statue. Then he fell on his back on the floor in total shock. Luxray asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Bonnie said, "Nope, he was just too surprised. Also you probably have your name changed."

Sycamore said, "Um, just because of all the excitement, could you possibly take this outside?"

Ashley held a finger and passed Goodra and Talonflame's Pokéballs while telling Gardevoir the reason. Sycamore said, "Alright, take care and good luck on the "wives"", as he chuckled at the end as Clement woke up on the floor asking, "What happened?"

Alain said, "Your Luxray got turned into a girl who then kissed you."

Clement collapsed again and Delphox and Luxray came in as Delphox asked, _'Is clement awake_?'

Sycamore said, "He was, then he re-collapsed."

Luxray giggled and said, "Oh well, we'll take him ourselves."

Delphox nodded and used psychic to pick him up only Clement woke and screamed, "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!"

Delphox did so and Clement asked, "S-so n-now w-what?"

Luxray said, "I guess change my name."

"What about Luxy?"

"nah."

"Lexi?"

"Sounds like sexy, ok!"

Clement thought that was a bad idea for a name but went with it as Sycamore, Alain, and Gardevoir waved goodbye to the whole group.


	9. Chapter 9

**Does contain another lemon and some horror.**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE:

As they exited the lab, Ashley has noticed that Delphox is getting more nervous as they go to the center of the city. Ashley notices this and asks, "He's not even around here, why are you so worried?"

Delphox looked at Ashley and said, "He is somewhere here, he's just not showing it."

Greninja over hears and starts looking cautiously around the area. They got to the Luminose tower, which was also Clement's gym, and Clement said, "Well, we're here. So, what will you two be doing?"

Ashley told Delphox, "I know what we'll be doing."

Delphox told Clement that and Clement immediately knew where Ashley was going. Greninja took a little longer to figure out what she said but he understood where she was going. Clement onto the field saying, "Well, I guess you can go to the higher floors since rarely anyone does go there."

Ashley nodded, so her and Greninja went up. That left Clement, Bonnie, Lexi, and Delphox, along with Pikachu and Dedenne, down on the field. Bonnie then said, "Why don't you and Lexi go somewhere else in the tower as well. I can watch the field."

Clement said, "Bonnie, you did that with the other two; I'm not going to fall for it."

Bonnie just pouted and left to the sitting area while Delphox and Lexi laughed a bit.

Still climbing up the tower, Greninja asks Ashley, "So where are we going in this tower?"

Ashley said smiling, "You'll see."

"We've been climbing for a while now, how high are you planning to go?"

"Pretty high."

After about half an hour climbing up, the two get to the top of the tower, on the outside. Greninja says, "Here?"

Ashley nods, "A lot has here in our past, let's make this moment another one of those memories."

Greninja starts to wonder if that was even a good idea. But then Ashley looks toward the setting sun as the day was coming to a close. Ashley said, "The first part is this."

The two watched the sun set as it reminded them of the old times kicking the hell out of all those teams and those repetitious bastards. And once the sun finally went under the land, Ashley looked at Greninja and said, "Now, for the second part."

She kissed Greninja pulling him down onto the hard rooftop floor.

* * *

They held their fight for a bit and Greninja asks, "Are you sure we should do this on top of the tower? I mean, everyone would hear it."

Ashley shrugged, "So, they close their ears."

Greninja laughed as he pulled Ashley under him and started to press forward by inserting his dick into her pussy creating moans out of Ashley. It started to get louder as Greninja pushed harder and faster.

Soon, Ashley's moans were being heard barely by a couple of people on the ground as a man mumbled, "Who the hell let's there Pokémon have sex on top the tower?"

The Greninjas kept it up as Greninja was at his climax and he fired his seed into Ashley. She said between moans, "I'm… not… done… yet."

And so Greninja knew she wouldn't stop until she had hers. So, he kept on banging her until she screamed, "AHH!"

She had her climax and Greninja did as well mixing the two fluids together and causing the both to fall onto the cold concrete.

* * *

The two laid there panting as they just finished. Greninja looked at Ashley and said, "Your ideas aren't bad, but Clement might get into trouble with some people."

Ashley just said, "To hell with the people, as long as we don't get pulled apart, I don't really care."

They then got up with whatever energy they had left and hauled themselves to a room in the lower floors.

However, three people came into Clement's gym complaining about the whole thing as people around the tower heard it all. Clement was worried they'd throw him in jail; he tried to tell them that he thought the two Greninjas were going to a room, not the top of the tower.

As this distracted Clement, a bigger problem was occurring. Delphox knew that Serren was going, well, homicidal and wanted Ashley for himself or he'll just kill both Greninjas. She knew he was in the area and walked out of the building trying to find where he was.

Delphox walked up to the second floor only seeing an empty area, then…

She saw a shadow move, then move closer, and closer. She lit a fire around and saw, nothing. Confused, she heard a footstep and used psychic on a chair throwing it at the figure. The chair went, but it came right back as she barely dodged it.

Then the figure ran the opposite way of Delphox and she only ran after it using a pyrokinetic move that engulfed the figure with fire, but it wasn't damaged. It then threw a trash can at her with the psychic and started running up the stairway.

Delphox teleported up to the figure saying, "And where do you think you're going."

The figure said, "Only to finish this off, once and for all."

The figure ran up the stairs and started to teleport up as Delphox did the similar thing. Once the figure got to the floor which led to a hallway leading to the rooftop, Delphox said, "You're not getting Serren."

And the figure revealed was Serren as he tried to get up. He walked up to her and said, "And what's to stop me, my own Pokémon?"

Delphox told Serren, "You're damn right."

Serren put on another evil grin and said, "Then let's see you take THIS!"

He punched Delphox hard in the head, making her unable to use teleport. She fell to the floor holding her head in pain as Serren picked up her body and said, "I'm sorry Delphox, but things have changed."

And he dropped her over the banister having her fall the floors of the tower. Delphox saw this and tried to teleport. She was falling faster with fear and shock kicking in. Then she actually used teleport, but she was still twenty floors up in the air, still falling the rest of the floors down. She fell fast and cried as she slammed into the floor of the building on her side.

Clement heard a loud thud in the building and went to look at it as Lexi and Bonnie followed. They opened the door to the ground room and saw Delphox laying there. They ran up to find her, not dead, but unconscious and heavily injured. Clement got hold of the Pokécenter and had an ambulance in ten minutes get to the tower.

Greninja and Ashley weren't aware of the fight and continued going to a lower floor, which was only about two floors lower than the roof. Greninja said, "Is it me or does something feel out of place?"

Ashley looked about and said, "I don't know, it does, but…"

Then a chair hits Greninja in the back of the head as Ashley swerved her head seeing Serren in the doorway. Ashley was fully pissed and yelled, "You, Again!?"

Serren looked at her with a hungry smile only saying, "Ash, either be mine, or, you will die, and I'll fuck your dead body."

Ashley armed herself with two shurikens and said, "I have two types advantage over you, you technically lose."

Serren smiled as another chair went into Ashley's head, she wasn't fully unconscious, but she saw herself being dragged to the rooftop. Serren looked at the mess they made earlier and said, "You two got busy, only now, you have only two choices: me or", he dragged Ashley over to see the edge of the building, "this."

Ashley looked behind seeing Greninja with a chair as she said saying, "you forgot option three."

Serren was confused and asked, "What option three?"

Ashley swiftly kicked Serren in the balls and said, "This!"

Then Greninja threw the chair at Serren as the Delphox use psychic and threw the chair back to Greninja with harder force. Greninja started bleeding from the nose and fired a dark energy bema at Serren as he dodged it. Ashley grabbed Serren by the neck and Greninja got infront of Serren with a shuriken in hand ready to slice off Serren's throat.

Serren, however, took a kick to Greninja's testicles as he flipped over Ashley and threw her on top of Greninja. The two Pokémon were in pain as Serren stood before them saying, "And now, since you didn't agree to my choice, I'll kill the Pokémon that is standing here."

Greninja said, "Yeah, *ugh*, only, you're the one standing!"

And he threw the shuriken into the concrete floor as Serren tripped and fell off the edge grabbing onto the cracking concrete. His flaming stick went ablaze as he saw Giritana's face showing in it scaring the living hell out of Serren. The piece cracked off, and both the piece and Serren went falling down as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

And the people below saw the Delphox and the piece of Concrete falling from the tower as a kid said, "Look mom, the Pokémon is trying to fly."

Then Serren crashed into the pavement as the slab crushed him in the process, killing him as a blood splatter. Everyone on the floor was shocked seeing the display of the Serren in a mess. Greninja looked over the edge to see the mess. All he said was, "What a dick."

Greninja picked up Ashley was about to talk, but was cut off as Ashley said, "I'm ok, just had a couple things hit me in the head."

She got up and looked over the edge asking, "Well, he got what he wanted."

Greninja put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Yeah, and it had some stupid irony to it."

They then walked down to the ground floor after the hellish events that happened.

* * *

 **Rate for the spoofed death. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so the actual updating was that the ending was cut off because it was A. shit and B. was bugging me because it was a little forced.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN:

Ashley and Greninja came down and saw paramedics take away Delphox to the ambulance as they took Serren's body and wrapped it up. Ashley looked worried and asked Clement, "Wait, is Delphox?"

Clement said, "If you're wondering if Delhpox is dead or not, she isn't dead, she was pretty close, but she is still alive."

Ashley was relieved; Greninja bent down and asked Pikachu, "What happened?"

Pikachu told him, "All we heard was a thud and then we saw Delphox lying on the floor. Clement called an ambulance to take her to the Pokémon center."

Greninja stood up and said, "I think we know what the hell happened."

Pikachu's ears shot up asking, "What caused Delphox to fall?"

"Serren decided to stop by and this time to actually kill us. Fortunately, I still had my water shuriken so I made a crack in the concrete causing to fall to his death out there", as Greninja pointed outside seeing the dead, bagged Pokémon.

Pikachu was shocked and exclaimed, "You actually killed Serena?!"

Greninja said almost with pride, "Like hell I did, I just got my revenge on what he did to Ashley."

Clement asked, "So, what's going on?"

The conversation stopped dead as an officer Jenny came in and asked Clement, "Sir, we have had a couple of complaints about what's going on around this tower. First we have some complaints about you letting your Pokémon have sex that was in auditable range from everyone below, and second we see a Delphox fall from the top of the tower and was killed. Mind explaining to me what in the Distortion world is going on?"

Greninja raised his hand and the officer said, "If he knows what's going on then I'll have to let out Kadabra."

She did so as the yellow/brown Pokémon, with a yellow spoon in his hand, came out asking, "Yes?"

Greninja said, "She wants a reason of all the shit that has happened, well, here's the whole reason.

"The Delphox that's dead outside, that's named Serren, was also the one that nearly killed the Delphox over by the stairs and raped Ashley here. Then, he got tired of everything and apparently tried to kill us both, where then I threw a shuriken onto the concrete creating a crack that then split the concrete from the building along with Serren falling with that slab as I think it landed on top of him crushing and killing him."

Kadabra was in some shock seeing at it was all true and said, "O-ok, that answers that, hem, what about the fact of the public sex scene?"

Ashley said in shame, "That was, my idea, to do it, on the, roof."

The officer looked at the two and said, "Alright, so I'll cross off the victim over there, but I would at least prefer that you don't go screwing each other where people can hear that."

Greninja crossed his arms, "Oh please, you probably screw with your Kadabra here."

Both the officer and Kadabra had a sweat drop appear. Kadabra telepathically said in a low, threating voice, ' _if you tell anyone, I'll make sure to throw you off a high height into a pile of very sharp spikes_.'

Greninja suddenly got a chill seeing his sarcasm was right and he got himself a death threat. Ashley asked, "So, is Clement going to jail, or are we fine?"

Officer Jenny said, "Only because your history is, um, scary, I'll pass you by. However, if I do get another complaint and you two are the source of it, you can take a guess where you can wind up."

Ashley said, "We're Pokémon."

The officer smiled, "Oh, they passed a new law legalizing jails specifically for Pokémon."

Then the Greninjas slightly were worried on future events. The officer told everyone, "Alright, seeing as the whole situation was more or else an assault than a murder, I'll let everyone go with no charge, but", as she pointed to Clement, "keep your Pokémon more contained."

Clement said, "Well, technically I was going to let them go freely wherever they want. I already have six Pokémon."

"Alright, if you say so."

The officer put back her Pokémon and left the field going back outside. Ashley said to Greninja, "Maybe we should go see Delphox at the Pokécenter."

Greninja nodded, "To see if she is still okay."

The two Greninjas went to the Pokécenter as they said their farewells to Clement, Bonnie, Lexi, Pikachu, and Dedenne. At the Pokécenter they found Delphox who had two casts on her legs. They asked the Chansey if they could see her. She let them visit Delphox, and when she opened the door to the room, Delphox was slightly surprised as she saw them. Chansey happily said, "Delphox, you have visitors!"

Delphox nodded as Ashley and Greninja entered, and Chansey left. Delphox greeted, "Hello."

Ashley and Grneinja said, "Hello."

They sat down as Ashley began, "We heard about the accident, err, attack."

Delphox had a tear escape, "I never thought my owner would actually do that to me, nearly killing me."

"He was going to kill us, and we ddin't hesitate on doing so."

Greninja corrected, "Well, I threw a shuriken which cracked the concrete and then everything else happened."

Delphox ears shot up, "Wait, you actually killed Serren?"

Greninja nodded as Delphox said, "The dick deserved it."

Greninja nodded, "Hear hear."

The room was silent for a bit as Delphox asked, "What will you be doing?"

Ashley was confused and asked, "You mean me and Greninja?"

Delphox said, "Well, you're obviously considering going off to where Greninja was when you left him here originally and start having some children."

Ashley blushed as Greninja asked, "Wait; is that what she was actually thinking?"

Delphox laughed a bit and said, "Yeah."

Ashley then said, "Well, it's better than constantly battling, even though that alone would be great."

"Have a problem?", as that "voice" appears. Then the Voodoo Gallade popped up in the room saying, "If you want I could change you back, but that would mean losing your love and child."

Ashley stood up and crossed her arms saying, "No, I would rather be like thi… Wait, what do you by child?"

Galivus said, "Oh right, you're technically pregnant."

Ashley and Greninja were already awestruck and Ashley went jumping in glee and death hugging Greninja, who wondered if it would get better. Galivus told Greninja in his head, _'Actually it will get worse as the hormones kick in, then once she has the kid, it will get better_.'

Galivus disappeared once again as Greninja nervously laughed and thought to himself, _'I hope I don't regret this_.'

Delphox told him, _'If you don't screw up, then it won't_.'

She ended it with a smile as the two Greninjas left the room and the building. They went to the forest where Greninja stayed for about a year before Ash came back from Kanto. They stayed there for their days as they developed into a family.

* * *

Years flew by as Ashley, now a mother of two, and Greninja, the father who had to tolerate some of the problems, lived in the forest and keeping the Teams away from them. The two children they have, one a girl and the other a boy, named Eni and Asher, were already becoming decent fighters. Eni was Frogadier as Asher was still a Froakie trying to become a Frogadier.

Greninja and Ashley sit by their little hut, if that's what you want it to be called, as they hold each other and remember the past. Despite the problems they had to deal with, it was all worth it. Ashley asked Greninja, "For six years, we been together, dealt with the problems we were hit with, and of course had to fend off the Teams."

Greninja nodded as she said, "But, if I didn't do it, make that offer, would I still be, just a human getting it on with Serena", cringing at the name as it only brought up Serren. Greninja told her, "Probably, but, there is probably another place somewhere where that has happened."

Ashley laughs a bit as they then hear some attacks fly by. The two get up and listen hearing someone shouting. Greninja begins running toward the sound as Ashley follows behind seeing a Pichu fighting Asher. Ashley looked at the people fighting and…

She saw a little girl with dark blonde hair, a half green/half blue shirt, brown tights, and a brown skirt commanding her Pichu to fight against Asher. After the Pichu zapped Asher and the girl caught it with a Pokéball and yelled, "I caught a Froakie!"

Then Ashley cleared her throat getting the girl's attention. She looked at Ashley and said, "Um, y-you're the m-m-other?"

Ashley nodded her head as the girl then let Asher out, who was yelling, "What was that?!"

Ashley said, "You were captured."

"Captured?!"

Greninja said, "Oh well, you're her Pokémon now."

The girl asked, "Wait, are you saying that the Froakie can be mine?"

Ashley nodded and the girl squealed, "I can't wait to my parents!"

Ashley asked the Pichu, "She's your friend?"

Pichu said, "Yep! She's nice like her aunt and she has a battling spirit like my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, he's a Raichu!"

Ashley asked, "Is his owner named Clement by any chance?"

"Yeah."

Then Ashley put some pictures together and asked, "Wait, is she Clement's daughter?"

"Yeah."

Ashley started laughing seeing how Clement finally had the balls to have a kid with his own Luxray turned into a girl. Ashley said, "When you get to your home, tell your parent's that a Greninja named Ashley allowed for your friend here to capture my son."

The Pichu said in glee, "Ok!"

And so the Girl then ran off back home as the Greninjas turned around. Greninja asked, "We're not the only ones with kids."

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
